Reporting events in a network of nodes has grown increasingly complex. As network size increases with the number of nodes, point-to-point event reporting eventually becomes impractical from the standpoint of the number of interconnections required and corresponding surface area of a die required. Improving the connection mechanism by which events are reported can simplify the topology of the network and reduce resource requirements.